Beast Boy's Flame
by wrathking0001
Summary: Beast Boy peeks into Raven's room. A small flame is burning on a candlestick. The flame is gone. Where did it go?
1. Chapter 1

Beast Boy's Flame

I do not own DC.

Garfield Logan (aka Beast Boy) walks to Raven's door. Her door is left open a little bit. Raven is performing a magic ritual with a lit candle. She chants in an ancient azarathian language.

Beast Boy sees what is happening. A small wind breathed from Raven's mouth sways the litted candle. Garfield gazes at the candle. It moves in all directions.

When Beast Boy leaves for his room, the flame on the candle moves swiftly in his direction. Raven gasped from her floating, meditating pose. She opens her eyes.

Raven looks around her room to see if there was someone else in there with her. There is no one else. She looks at the candle. The flame is gone.

"No! It has escaped from the seal." Raven said. "I have to find it. If I do not, it will consume."

She teleports herself out of her room, straight outside of the tower. Raven flies north, east, south, and west. "I still can't find it anywhere. I'll look in the city." She thought. Jump City is quiet with its citizens dozing off in bed.

Later on, Raven became tired from fruitless search. "I will look for it tomorrow." She teleports back into her room to get some rest.

Beast Boy is in his room snoring. As he slumbers, a small spark of light appears out of thin air. it makes its way to his forehead. It does not make him bleed nor does it burn him. The small spark left a mark on the left side of his forehead. The spark says something silently, "Together in a bond." It vanishes swiftly.

The next morning, BB gets up to yawn and scratch his head. He lazily walks to the bathroom. Beast Boy washes his face, brushes his teeth with a green toothbrush (he he he), and looks in the mirror.

"What the hell is that mark?" said a surprised Garfield. He grabs a bath sponge to scrub it off. It stayed on no matter how hard he tried.

He touches it with his green hand and his whole body wouldn't move. BB tried to move, but it took one hour for him to move again.

BB walks out of his room to find Cyborg. Cyborg is in the kitchen fixing some breakfast. "Hey Cy, I need your help." Beast Boy said. Cyborg is just chewing his food by the time he sees Beast Boy.

"Hey grass stain, wats up?"

"I have something on my head."

"What exactly is on your head?"

"It looks like a black flame of some sort."

Cyborg looks at it. He uses his red eye to scan it.

"Beast Boy, let's go to the lab."

They went to the lab and Cyborg had Garfield strapped down on a table.

He does a full scan on him. Nothing unusual appears on the monitor.

Beast Boy says "Cyborg, what is this suppose to be?"

"Whatever it is grass stain, it is from another dimension."

"Well, it can't be all that bad Cy. I mean it is just a mark."

With that being said, they went to the common room to play video games.

Cyborg was getting a new high score. Beast Boy was button mashing.

"BooYah. Who's the man? I'm the man. YEAH."

"No fair. Your character had more energy than my character. Sheesh."

Beast Boy got mad as Cyborg is cheering victory.

The mark on his head emits a small, black flame circulating around his head. His eyes become dark pastel green.

Beast Boy looks at the TV. It is quickly engulfed in black flames.

Cyborg glares at the smoking pile of ash.

"B-B-Beast Boy! What was that?"

The mark goes out and Beast Boy returns to normal.

"I don't know, Cyborg."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I do not own DC.

Cyborg gets the broom and dustpan to clean up the ashes where the at tv was at.

Two minutes later, raven comes down from her room.

"What was that explosion that I just heard?"

"Ask Beast Boy. He did it."

"What happened Beast Boy?"

"W-Well… I got mad at Cyborg for beating at a video game. And this mark on my head burns it to cinder and ashes."

"Let me see that mark."

Raven looks at it.

"No! No! NOOOOO!"

"What Raven?" Asked Beast Boy.

"This is the mark of Azar. The founder of Azarath. I have to find a way to have removed."

"Can you tell what does this mean"

"You have a forbidden power within you. A power that any mortal should not have. Its power can decimate objects up to 500 miles away. It activates only when the host has anger. Whatever you do, do not get angry."

"WHHHAAAAATTT? How do I get it off?"

"I do not know."

"How did it get on me?"

"It must have appeared on you when I was sealing it up last night."

"You mean the candle that I saw in your room?"

"You saw the candle? No. Beast Boy you should not have seen that flame burning."

"Why Raven?"

"Because you caused the flame to make you its host."

Raven says "You must not go on any more missions. There is no telling how powerful the black flame of Azar will become."

"Then what am I suppose to do?"

"You must meditate to control its power."

"I HATE MEDITATING!"

"Do you have a choice?"

"I guess not."

"Good. Come by my room and I will show the exercises."

"AWWW MAANNN!"

"NO BEAST BOY."

The mark lights up and destroys the couch.

"You see. You cannot let your emotions get to you."

Beast Boy calms down. The mark goes out.

"Alright Raven. I will come by your room."

"Good. Now let's not get carried away again."

Beast Boy went to his room to change clothes.

Cyborg cleans up the ashes of the couch.

Raven heads to her room to prepare for Beast Boy's meditation.

In the training room, Robin is practicing Jeet Kune Do and boxing and acrobatics. He sees Beast Boy.

"Hey Beastie. Want to spar with me?"

"No thanks. Boy Wonder. I have to talk to Raven."

"Talk to Raven? For what?"

"She is helping me with meditation."

"You don't meditate. You play games and eat tofu."

"I do now."

"Beast Boy has a crush on Raven."

"I do not. Boy Blunder.

"Yes you do. Don't lie."

"I am not lying."

"You are."

All of the pressure building up inside Beast Boy causes the mark to heat up.

"UHH… I'll talk to you later Robin. BYE."

Robin shrugs his shoulders. He grabs a weight. He looks at it. The weight crumbles into a pile of ash.

"What the hell!"

Back in the common room, Beast Boy makes a cup of water. He breathes in and out. The water gets gulped down.

"Time to go to Raven's room." He thought.

Beast Boy makes his way to her room. He knocks. Raven opens the door. Beast Boy steps right in.

Raven says "Okay. Now sit down on the mat and close your eyes."

Beast Boy does exactly that.

"Now breathe in and out."

Garfield follows her guided instructions.

"Concentrate on your thoughts. Bring all of your negative thoughts down to your stomach. Focus on breathing."

He feels calmer after doing this for twenty minutes.

"Thanks Raven. I needed that."

Raven smiles a little.

"Sure thing. Come by again tomorrow at the same time."

"Ok."

Beast boy heads to the common room where Cyborg is hooking up a guitar to a speaker.

"Hey Cy. Can I play?"

"Not yet grass stain. I have to get the rest out of the T-car."

"Alright."

Cyborg leaves. He enters the garage. The trunk is opened. He grabs the drumset. Cyborg uses his immense strength to carry it. When he returns, Beast Boy almost had his hands on the guitar.

"I told you not to touch. Grass stain."

"Come on Cy. I am bored."

'No means no."

"No fair."

"You can play it tomorrow, Alright?"

"Okay deal."

Beast Boy heads for his room. He hops onto the bed.

"I wonder how this whole meditation thing is going to work out.' He thought.

As he was thinking, he drifts off to sleep.

The next day, he wakes up feeling good.

Beast Boy makes his way to the bathroom. He knocks. There is no answer. The door is opened. Garfield washes his face and combs his hair and brushes his teeth.

"Today I will play that guitar."

As he walks to the common room, he sees the guitar.

'Okay. Time for me to play."

Before he could play, the alarm goes off.

The titans come in quickly to watch the monitor.

Robin checks it.

Robin says "Someone is lighting up the city streets with fire. TITANS GO!"

Beast Boy stays behind after remembering what Raven said.

When the titans went downtown, they see firefighters trying to put out the flames.

One of them said "Thank goodness you are here TITANS. There is an arsonist who is doing all of this. Please stop that menace."

Cyborg sees an explosion.

"Over there." He said.

They all see who it is.

"Hey you. Stop this." Robin said.

The arsonist turns around.

"Who are yall suppose to be?"

"We are the teen titans and we are here to stop you."

"Stop me? I find that hard to believe."

"Why are you doing this?" Raven asks.

"I was born in this city and its environment does not reflect my tastes. I am just adding a few finishing touches."

"BY SETTING IT ON FIRE?"

"Yes. By setting it on fire."

Raven grabs a lamp post and tosses it at the arsonist.

The arsonist easily dodges it.

Robin throws an explosive disk.

"This toy is nothing." Said the Arsonist

Starfire throws several starbolts. It connects.

"Oww. Not bad."

Cyborg fires his sonic cannon.

"Is that the best you weaklings can offer me?"

The arsonist sets herself on fire. Her hair is a long strand of flames. Her skin is bright yellow. Her eyes are glowing red.

"My name is Candle. Candleflame."

Candleflame throws fire everywhere. The titans are barely her attacks. She takes into the air. Starfire gets tackled from behind. Candleflame rams her into a building.

Robin says "STARFIRE!"

Robin runs to the building. He sees Starfire knocked out. He pulls her out of the rubble. Back outside, Candleflame is fighting Raven and Cyborg.

"Hey Tin Man. Eat this."

Candleflame grabs Cyborg's sonic cannon and melts it.

"AHHHH!" Cyborg collapses onto the ground.

"Cyborg NOOO." Said Raven.

Raven throws a city bus at her. Candleflame conjures up a large fireball. She launches it. It hits the bus. It explodes upon impact. The shockwave sends Raven back 20 feet.

Candleflame returns to her human state.

"Well this was an easy victory for the victor. Ha ha ha ha"

Before she turns around, a bo staff hits her head.

"OWWW. Who threw that?."

She sees that it was Robin.

"You are so dead. Bird brain."

She transforms back into her fiery self.

Candleflame was about to attack Robin when she sensed a familiar presence.

"Father!"

A confused look comes across the face of Robin.

"Father summons my presence. I must depart from thee."

With that being said, Candleflame disappears in a small spark.


End file.
